Never Again Tyson
by NightPredator
Summary: OneShot My first angsty fic. Tyson always comes home drunk and Hillary starts to confront him about this. They fight. And in the end who will win? Songfic. OOC


Hi! I was inspired to write this because I have recently been listening to Nickelback to calm myself with the stress of exams and all. Just a couple things.

Kai is the narrator person  
Hilary is the woman (duh!)  
Tyson is the guy  
Ray is the nurse (sorry! I couldn't resist! He would be good at that sort of thing.)

And those above four are staying at Kai's mansion and they each are in separate wings.

Warning: Kai seems very shy in this fic. Everyone's OOC. This fic contains violence, weapons, murder, and character death. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Are Tala and Johnny together in the anime? No? Well, that's the answer to if I own it or not. No. And yes I have a weird thing for red heads…

Lyrics are in bold italic

* * *

Tyson stumbles into his current place of residence: Kai's mansion. Chuckling he thought that he could make it up to his room without anyone noticing or even realizing he was gone. He was wrong. The light was turned on and he saw Hillary sitting on the couch in the living room he was just, not so quietly passing.

"Where have you been Tyson?" Hillary asked in an accusing tone. She could smell the alcohol on Tyson from where she was.

"No where," came his simple answer. Hillary's eyes narrowed.

"Tyson I am sick of you sneaking out every night and getting drunk! Do you realize how many brain cells you're killing? And how much you're beyblading abilities have decreased. I just can't stand this anymore Tyson!" Hillary fumed.

Tyson merely walked away from her towards his room.

"Don't you walk away from me Tyson!" Hillary said.

Tyson turned around, "I'll do what I want Hillary," he said grinning evilly, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Hillary saw red. And she slapped him. Not a good idea.

Tyson was pissed. No girl had ever slapped him, and wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Just 'cuz you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," he said with fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

**_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _**

I stayed silent. I had been watching this little episode silently from in the shadows of the hallway. Though somehow Hillary knew I was there.

"Kai just stay out of this, please," she sobbed.

Hillary was like a little sister to me. I don't want her to be hurt, but I don't have the guts to go and slug Tyson. He is bigger than me and I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want to get hurt. Who would want a pretty face like this messed up?

Despite all that, I'm terrified that Tyson will go to far and seriously hurt Hillary. She's a girl and much weaker than Tyson.

**_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

* * *

_**

**_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _**

"How did this happen Hillary?" Ray asked. He was being her nurse since my personal one had taken a vacation.

"I tripped over a shoe and bashed my eye into the doorknob," Hillary said, lying through her teeth. She winced as he put an ice pack to her eye. It obviously hurt and had it had already swollen up.

Ray looked at her, not quite sure if he should believe that. What he didn't know was that the real reason was just a couple of rooms away in the living room. Acting as if he didn't know a thing about what had happened. Sounding all concerned and sweet when Hillary came out of the nurse's office.

**_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Looking just as sweet as he can  
Never Again _**

**_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _**

Hillary trusted me deeply with her secrets. She knew that I wouldn't tell a soul. I was unpleasantly shocked at what she told me when we went out for a picnic. Just the two of us.

She told me that she was pregnant with Tyson's child. I just sat there gaping. I had never expected that. I thought that Hillary was still a virgin.

Tyson would never earn the title 'father' with the way he was acting. He always acted so immature. Just like a little kid, having temper tantrums. Didn't he ever hear 'Don't hit girls'? And not to take them by force without their consent. He fucking raped Hillary! She just told me! Oh man, I would love to kick his ass if I had the guts.

**_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kicking your ass would be a pleasure

* * *

_**

Tyson stumbled back into the mansion once again. This happened every other day now. Hillary would always be sitting waiting for him. Sometimes she just helped him get to bed where as other nights, unpleasant comments were exchanged and they would fight.

Today Hillary had been quite moody and even snapped at Ray. I watched her do the same as all those other nights. Turn on the light, accuse and glare. I have a feeling that there is going to be a fight tonight. One word from Tyson might make her snap. Who really knows?

"Aren't you getting board of sitting there waiting for me all the time? Why don't you get some beauty sleep? You certainly look like you need it." Tyson slurred.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TYSON! You never appreciate me what so ever and I for the most part am sickeningly sweet to you! I just can't stand it anymore! It's either you or me, and it's definitely not going to be me!" she yelled pulling out a gun.

What the? When did she get that?

"Let's see how tough you are when YOU are the one bleeding! When you are hurting and DYING!" she yelled pulling the trigger as fast as she could since he was slowly advancing on her.

**_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again _**

I had watched all of their fights. It had never been like this. I had never expected this. Never had I thought that he put her through so much pain and agony that she would actually…_kill_ him.

**_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _**


End file.
